The Cape of Republic City
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: "I love this city at night… Because that's when all the good citizens are heading home, and all the slimeballs spill onto the streets." Slight AU


The Cape of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>Korra sat at the table of the study in the Sato Mansion… This was what she had been working on ever since the ordeal with Kuvira had ended. She heard the footsteps of Asami and it shook her from her work, she turned to see her significant other walking up to her with a tray of tea, which she sat down next to her drawings of…<p>

"A cape? Really Korra?" Asami said as Korra looked a little irate at the criticism.

"Hey, this needs to be something more… I dunno, dashing? No, memorable." Korra said as Asami just poured her a cup of tea.

"Korra… I've been supportive of this, but everytime I ask WHY you're doing this you just change the subject. I need to know why. Just tell me." Asami said as she looked pleadingly at Korra. When the Avatar first told her of this secret plan of hers, she had no idea why she was doing this but she figured it must have had good reasoning behind it. But as Korra came closer and closer to actually enacting this plan, that nagging question of why still burned at the back of her mind. Korra's deep breath pulled Asami back into the present as Korra looked down at her drawings.

"People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy. Every Avatar did something, something major, something that made them remembered… I'll be remembered yes, but what about when I die? Those interceding years between when I die and when the next Avatar is found and the time it takes to train him or her? Wars have been started and countless lives lost in that time... " The Avatar said as she looked up at Asami.

"Korra… what are you saying? You want to be remembered as a crazy girl in a costume?" Asami asked as her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"That's just it Asami… As a person I'm flesh and blood. I can be ignored by governments unless I kick down their doors and that's not the best thing for a reputation. But as a symbol? As a symbol I can incorruptible, I can do things that the governments are afraid to do. As a symbol I'm almost as immortal as Raava or Vaatu."

"Not to sound rude or anything Korra but… what kind of symbol?"

"Something… Primal…. Something elemental. Something people respect and fear, all at the same time."

"So what… a Wolfbat? I mean those things are creepy enough."

"Seriously? Wolfbats? Those things are weird but they're downright adorable."

"ADORABLE?!"

"Yeah I had one as a pet one time…. he left in the middle of the night."

"You're telling me you had an ARCTIC WOLFBAT as a pet?!" Asami practically screeched as Korra got up.

"In my defense, it was a pup." The Avatar said as she headed up their bedroom, Asami following.

"Have I ever mentioned you are the craziest person I've ever met?" The heiress asked as Korra just smirked.

"It's come up a time or two."

* * *

><p>The night skies of Republic City were normally a sight to behold but tonight was seemingly made to be more beautiful. The stars were all out in their bright glory and the moon was full. The fact that it was a full moon helped Korra out greatly as she ran across the rooftops in the city. She wore a full black outfit, black shirt, black pants and shoes, and her hands were covered by black gloves. On her head was a folded up ski mask that had two holes for her eyes. She quickly spotted a robbery in progress, slipped the mask over her head, and lept down to deal with it. The crooks never knew she was there… Except for the last one who was cowering in a corner.<p>

"Look man just take it! Leave me alone and the money's yours!" The thug cried as Korra sighed. Clearly the burglar-esque look was NOT the way to go.

* * *

><p>"Okay so looking like a robber to scare robbers wasn't the best idea… oh who am I kidding it was stupid!" Korra yelled as she tossed her mask into a closet. Frustrated she picked up the notebook she was drawing on and tossed it aside. "I had everything worked out apparently except for how I'd look and what I'm going to do WHILE wearing my costume!" She yelled again. She slumped down into a corner as she drug her hands through her hair. She took a deep breathe as she picked up her notebook and sat down on the table again and started to get back to drawing. "Okay so maybe less like a normal crook and more strange…. ha I told Asami that the cape would work!" Korra said as she got back to drawing…. sadly her drawing skills only would've impressed a five year old. Even Korra noticed that the drawing was pathetic.<p>

"OH COME ON! I CAN'T EVEN DRAW A FREAKING COSTUME RIGHT?!" Korra shouted as she ripped the notebook in half and set one half on fire.

"Having trouble?" Asami said, looking up from her book as Korra was banging her head on the desk. She took that as a yes. Sighing Korra leaned back in her chair and looked back at Asami who was lounging on the loveseat, reading some kind of book that Korra knew she herself wouldn't be interested in… However the old cogs in her head began to turn as she got an idea.

"Hey Asami… You draw up blueprints for all those machines you make right? As in draw them yourself?" Korra asked as Asami looked up yet again, eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" The engineer answered as Korra began to scoot her chair over to her significant other, who was sitting on the OTHER side of the room which made the squeaking sound of the chair sliding on the floor ever more annoying to the other woman.

"And you helped design the airbender suits, so you've got experience with something someone would be wearing right?" Korra asked, her head upside down and dangling off the back of the chair, looking directly at Asami as she scooted closer.

"What are you getting at Korra?" Asami asked although she was starting to get a general idea.

"Well… would you be an amazing wife and make me a suit that can scare the daylights out of crooks?" Korra asked innocently.

"You… you want me to make you a suit that makes you seem… scary? Korra that sounds like something a kid at the Ghost Festival would want his mom to make." Asami said irritated.

"Come on! I'll never ask for anything else!" Korra said in a tone that only furthered the accuracy of Asami's previous statement. The raven haired woman just sighed, getting up and walking over to her spouse. Looking down and giving a small smile she gave her answer.

"Not on your life." Asami said. Korra just frowned and turned away from her spouse and began to do something that once more proved Asami's statement…. she began to pout. "Oh come on Korra you're acting like a spoiled kid who didn't get her favorite toy! It's getting ridiculous." Asami complained.

"What and you making fancy stuff that does nothing isn't ridiculous?"

"Airbending suits help the nomads stay in the air without the threat of aerial whiplash taking off their skin! You know that Korra!"

"It's just one suit Asami!" Korra called out as Asami just kept walking

* * *

><p>"Let's see…. Captain Thunder… Well the color's a bit too bright, but I guess I could make something like that work? Nah… The Streak…. No, not doing the weird helmet thing…. Hmm…. Jade Lantern? What?! His costume isn't even green!" Korra ranted as she flipped through several comic books. "Screw it! I can make my own costume! I don't need Asami for this." Korra said to herself as she found some black fabric and used her water bending to form an ice knife from thin air. She cut out some of the fabric making a cape that seemingly had some tendrils at the end of it. Before she could truly admire it Korra accidentally set it on fire. "OH COME ON!" Korra yelled as she tried putting out the fire.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay so… let's try this again." Korra said as she once more made the cape but this time she also made a mask that went WITH the cape. "Alright now let's try it out." Korra said as she slipped the mask over her face. It was comfy… nice and…. she forgot to make eyeholes. "Aw crap."<p>

Korra tried to work the mask, or rather in its current state sock, off her head as she heard footsteps approaching. She froze and could hear an oh so familiar voice trying to fight back impending laughter… And failing as Korra then heard Asami laughing like she had just seen the funniest thing in the world.

"You're REALLY trying to sew? YOU of all people are trying to sew?!" Asami laughed as Korra managed to yank the fabric off her head, her face red both from the would-be mask rubbing up against it in her attempts to get it off and the blush on her face.

"I wouldn't be doing this if you just did ONE thing for me! You never go along with any of my ideas… Well okay not counting the ones pertaining to actual Avatar stuff, but you get the idea!" Korra snapped, as Asami's laughter tapered off.

"Oh really… I seem to remember just last month after, a full YEAR of begging from you we tried that thing…" Asami began as she heard the door behind her open.

"Try what thing?" Bolin asked as he entered, causing Asami to blush tomato red.

"Nothing!"

"Um you sure because-"

"Yes Bolin we're sure!" Korra said as she earthbended a rock to kick Bolin out. "Now I think we were discussing about my costume-"

"And how I wasn't gonna to help with it."

"It's just the one suit Asami I swear!"

* * *

><p>She had done it… After a good week of trial and error, not to mention a thousand and one pricked fingers, she had finally done it. She donned her mask and set out into the night. She once more ran across rooftops careful not to fall into a allyway or window. She was almost over Lotus Corner when she heard screaming. She turned towards the sound and saw a man being ganged up on by several Triad members. "Sweet. Time to show them the new hero in town."<p>

* * *

><p>"See… now you shouldn't have done that. That man was just paying up and now We're a yin short." One of the Triad members said before he pulled out a knife which he lit on fire. Suddenly a dark shadow moved over them, the rustling of something filling the air. As they looked up and saw a figure coming down with it's feet and landed right on the face of one of the gang members before turning and kicking another into a wall. It turned towards the mugging victim and said in a gruff female voice, "Run." The man nodded before he ran away.<p>

"Who are you?" The last thug asked as the shadowed form stepped into the light… Revealing it was a patchwork costume made of various, and horribly clashing, fabric swatches with a cape made up the same materials.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The thug laughed, having gotten over his initial fear at the sight of this eyesore of a costume.

"Hey this is scary! It's all patchwork and creepy!" The masked vigilante complained, struggling to keep up the dark scary voice.

"Ya look like someone threw a bunch'a rags in a blender!" The thug laughed before being knocked out. Korra took off her mask and sighed.

"Back to the drawing board."

* * *

><p><strong>If you like I'll do more! Please review!<strong>


End file.
